Serial Number
by LitleShadowDemon
Summary: I once had a name, a family, honor. But you took that all away form me. You call me a traitor, but you are a liar, a killer, a traitor. But if you want a traitor, your gonna get one. RE-write of In The End, I am no one. 2003 verse though. Enjoy!


I had opened my eyes to darkness. Shadows had swirled around, creating dark phantoms. I could feel eyes watching me, their hate clear, wanting nothing more than to see me dead. Faint words had slipped through the dark, mumbled by the thick death that had surrounded me. I had violently lashed out, wanting to get away from their accusing glares, only to touch nothing. I had thrashed around, this time trying to hit the ground and run. Run far away, anywhere their cold uncaring gazes couldn't find me. But after worthless attempts, my feet touch nothing; the empty darkness sapping my strength with its cold clutches. I wanted it to stop. I knew what's going to happen next.

"Hap-y b-thda-. H-py bir-ay t- -ou." Why? Why must I be tormented by these dreams? Why must I be reminded by my past? Haunted by my failure? My cowardliness? I had felt a hot prickling behind my eyes, threating to over flow and lower me to weakness. No! I will not cry. Not even in this place where the only ones to see are my tormentors. I refused to shed a single tear. I must stay strong. To feel is to be weak, and that I can never afford to be. Not even in the face of despair, especially then. Fear had begun to stir in my gut sending warning signals to my brain. But I was petrified, I couldn't move. I had stood, rooted in despair as the fag had begun to fade. Little by little the fog had clear, allowing sights and sounds I had never wanted to see again to slip through. Fighting back sobs, I finally accept, I'm back. Back to where it all began.

* * *

A family of five sat around an old wooden table, clearly a hand-me-down, singing happy birthday to the two little girls. The second the singing had stopped, the girls had leaned forward seeing who would blow out the candles first. They had ended up doing it at the same time, blowing smoke into the other's face and causing the smoke alarm to go haywire. As the girls laughed and giggled, a boy with raven black hair stood up and smashed the alarm with his fist, shutting it up permanently. Coughing and giggling at the boy's antics, the two girls sat back, grins large enough to brighten anyone's day.

"Yay! We're finally SIIXXX!" The smaller of the two girls sang, her black braid bouncing as she hugged her sister.

"Well, actually I'm six. Your still five till 7:00 remember I am ten minutes older." The other gently chided, her white braids bouncing as she laughed at the pout on her younger sister's face.

"Well your only older because the doctors thought you where the only one!"

"I'm still older!"

"So!"

"Okay you two, that's enough." The oldest man at the table gently scolded, reaching for the plates. "Now who want to cut the cake?"

"I should! I am older!

"Hey!"

"The only reason you are older Licille, is because your sister somehow hid from the doctors for months. A ninja at birth." Their father said, affectedly cutting off their argument. I couldn't believe how much had changed since this night. That little girl, so innocent, so carefree. How did she turn in to this monster? A sudden knocking caused the girl with black hair to spit her cake out, nearly choking on it. I froze in my petrified state, dread curling up in my stomach. "I'll be right back." Were the father's last words before he silently left the kitchen to answer the relentless knocking.

" Now, who would come here at this time of night?" The mother of the children asked her voice soft with a Japanese accent. My feet were frozen in fear, here it comes. Three. Two. On…

"Shredder!" Came his voice, loud and full of anger at the sight of his enemy. Then came the yell so full of agony, it seemed to be physical, freezing everyone in their tracks.

"Father!" The oldest yelled, wanting to help his father, but was stopped by the swarm of ninjas quickly flooding the room. They had swarmed like a black wave of death, bring with them a feeling of despair and danger. The only light in their mass was the silver glint of their countless weapons and the red emblem that stood out as sharply as fire on their uniforms. Snapping out of her trance, the mother stumbled pushing her children towards the stairs before grabbing the Tessen she had hidden in her kimono.

"Go!" Were her words before she lunged at the nearest ninjas, giving them no choice to argue.

"Go and hide, don't come out till I come for you." Were the eldest boy's words as he turned to assist his mother.

"But Yoishe, what about you?" The black haired child cried, tears glistening in her eyes. The other girl just stood there; too scared to even comprehend what was happening.

"I'll be fine." Yoishe soothed before he ran into the mass, grabbing the oriental katana from it's resting place on the wall. Lucille gave a short scream, as a kunai imbedded it's self in the wall next to her. Pulling her older sister behind her, the youngest raced up the stairs fast enough to give Usian Bolt a run for his money. Quickly, she pulled her stunned sister into the nearest bedroom before locking the door. The room she had run into happened to belong to the two girls. Glancing around, the black-haired girl spied what she was looking for. Just as fast as she had flown up the stairs, the child pulled her sister over to the far side of the room.

"Cilley, get in here. They wouldn't find you." The girl urged, glancing nervously at the door where pounding footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs.

"But what about you? We can't both fit in here!" Was Licille's reply, her voice rising in panic.

"Shh. It will be okay. I'll will hide in the dojo, that way they wouldn't find us both."

"But!"

"I'll be fine. Remember, you are talking to the champion of Hide n' Seek. Even Dad can't find me."

"Then take this." Licille carefully reached around the back of her neck, unclipping the small necklace she had worn from birth. On the small leather cord hung half of a yin and yang pendent. Her half was the yang side. "For good luck."

"Then take mine." The young girl slowly unclipped hers, feeling the weight disappear from around her neck. Like her sister's, she had half a yin and yang pendent. Except hers was the yin side. After they had switched necklaces, the girls shared a brief hug of goodbye.

"Stay safe, sister."

"I will." The black-haired child gave a quick smile, before bolting out the door. Her sister slowly pulled cloths over her head, disguising her from the ninjas. And no one heard her last words before she disappeared.

"Good bye, Lannie."

Lannie raced down the hall, ninjas hot on her tail. Quickly she zipped around a heavy wooden door before smashing it closed, locking it in place. Gasping, she looked around for any type of hiding place as the pounding on the door grew steadily louder. Catching her breathe, Lannie felt her heart sink, realizing their was no place to hid. Glancing around one last time, Lannie decided she would have to fight. But she was just a child, and her opponents where skilled ninja. But deep down she knew she had too, to save Licille. But just as she was reaching for a sword, the door splintered. Panicking, Lannie grabbed the nearest weapon, a pair of Sais. She could feel her heart jump into her throat as she felt the dark blue leather wrapped around the hilt. Fading light from the moon illuminated the shiny silver prongs, showing frightened dark blue eyes in their reflection. A weapon a child shouldn't have, rested heavily in her small hands, fascinating yet frightening her. Lannie's head shot up as the door finally broke from the relentless beating.

Fearlessly, she stared at the ninjas in the doorway. Dark shadows cloaked her face, darkening her eyes and checks. The ninjas hesitated, staring with their cold eyes at the little girl in front of them. Lannie unconsciously tightened her grip on the single sai, bringing it up threatenly as the ninjas made to advance. Suddenly, the ninjas turned, much to Lannie's confusion, and disappeared into the dimly lit hallway. As quickly as the ninjas left, Lannie got her answer. A high pitched scream rang, raising the hairs on the back of her neck, freezing her blood with recognition. Still clutching her weapon, Lannie ripped out of the dojo, racing to her sister's rescue. As soon as she left the dojo, Lannie realized something was wrong, terribly wrong. A wave of heat rippled through the hallway, sweat poured off her neck, soaking her shirt. In the hallway was the source of the scream, Licille was struggling in the arms of a ninja, her kicks and punches, while good aimed, did nothing. Screaming, Licille reached out to her little sister. Lannie raced forward, ready to fight. But before she could reach her the floor rumbled, before giving out completely. Down it went, dragging Licille and the ninjas with it. Throwing herself at the edge, Lannie screamed, her words lost in the roar of fire. Fire suddenly danced up from the hole in the floor, I my self found my self-screaming as the girl was tossed back, withering in pain as the flames had touched her face. Yes, I have been here all this time, just wanting this to end. Screaming Lannie threw herself back for the flames, tumbling over the stairs smashing into railing and wall on the way down. Gasping, she hit the bottom, coughing from the sudden smoke. Wildly she looked around, screaming for mama, father, anyone. Stumbling, she scrambled to her feet, wincing as broken glass cut her hands. Whirling around, Lannie lunged away from the burning furniture. Running, she bolted past the few remaining ninjas, screaming her brother's name as she saw him. He was lying on his side, blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes wide and sightless. A large slash wound cut across his chest, oozing blood on to the floor. Turning, Lannie ran in the other direction. The black smoke made it hard to see, but my breath caught in my throat as she stumbled and fell over something on the floor. Coughing, she kicked away the object, moving it in to my sight. I screamed for the second time that night, seeing the girl's mother lying comatose on the floor. A Tessen drenched in blood was imbedded in her collarbone. I felt a wave of hatred rise up in me; those cowards killed her with her own weapon! I felt a wave of cool air breeze past me, waking my up from my petrified state. I ordered myself to move, to follow the girl. Dashing, I leapt over the woman's body and out side. I could hear the girl's footsteps fading away. I knew where she was heading, I also knew she was being followed.

* * *

I sat there suspended in thin air, in this back alleyway, hearing the ever-louder footsteps approaching. A young girl, no older than five, ran towards the closed manhole cover. Pulling with all her strength, the manhole didn't even budge. Gasping, she spun around, searching for another way out, fearing the shadows would reveal to be her followers. An armored covered hand flashed out of the darkness, clamping firmly onto the little girl's mouth, cutting off her screams. As she was pulled into the shadows, five words where spoken five words that sent shivers down the child's spine. "Say good bye, Little One" And those words where the last thing she heard that night. I could feel the girl's struggles die down as she slipped into unconsciousness. Suddenly, the red eyes that belonged to the girl's capture turned their gaze on me. I felt my spin stiffen as the face of my enemy rose out of the darkness. "Before the sun sets, another will be lost." Where the only thing I heard as the darkness began to surround me again. The words bounced around and around inside my head, causing fear to drive me. I began to scream, as I knew whom the words were talking about.

* * *

I awoke screaming into my pillow, my sheets drenched with sweat and twisted around my body. As bright sunshine filtered into my room, I began to calm down. Just a dream, It was just a dream. I repeated over and over again. I heard the sounds of birds and the brook chirping and bubbling happily. The warm sunshine warmed my face, causing me to grin glad to know I was alive. Sitting up, I gaze around my strangely empty room. Everything was packed up, and a duffel bag of cloths and weapons sat next to the door, looking depressed with its handle limp and faded. Suddenly, my mind clicks and I remember. Today isn't just any day. Today is my last day here. I can hear my sensei getting up and making our morning tea, but I just sit there. My dream comes back to me. I don't know what it means but all I do know is that Sensei is in trouble.

* * *

thank you to who ever is reading this. just thank you. hope you injoyed!

Chow


End file.
